


A Hufflepuff's Lament

by RogueMarieL



Series: Hufflepuff [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueMarieL/pseuds/RogueMarieL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hufflepuff considers his future during the Sorting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hufflepuff's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to this series, nor do I own these characters, and nothing I do or say can or will, to the best of my knowledge, influence in any way, shape, or form Harry Potter. I am not making any money from writing using these characters.  
> This has been posted at my livejournal and at ff.net.

A Hufflepuff's Lament

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Sorting Hat yelled, and with that, I was condemned to my fate.

Everyone knows that Gryffindor is for the brave, Ravenclaw for the smart, Slytherin for the ambitious, and Hufflepuff for the  _weak_. Everyone knows that.

It is a witch or wizard's greatest fear, to be in Hufflepuff. To some, Slytherin is better than Hufflepuff, and Slytherin is for the evil. So to be in Hufflepuff is a great fear, and if you are placed in that house, shame.

The moment that the Hat yelled that word to the Hall, my fate was sealed. I was to be a blind, foolish follower. I was to be loyal without question.

I was to be the butt of pranks from other Houses.

I know that I don't really have a choice. After all, the Hat knows everything in a person, right? So that can only mean that I  _must_  be weak, nothing but a fool. If I were anything else, I would have been placed in a better House.

Instead, I got this.

My father wrote me a letter after I got sorted. He said that neither he nor Mother cared what House I was in, that I was still there son no matter what.

But I know different. I know what shame I have brought to my family. Maybe, if I were braver, more  _Gryffindor_ -like, I could jump off the Astronomy Tower, or I could swallow a vial of poison. But if I were braver, I wouldn't have this problem in the first place.

I dread going home to my parents. Mum was a Ravenclaw, and is as smart as they come. Dad, well, Dad was a Gryffindor. He was Quidditch captain, too.

I will never be as good as them, as good as they want me to be. I am just their worthless, Hufflepuff son.

Hopefully, my little brother won't follow in my pathetic footsteps. Hopefully, he'll take after one of our parents.

I just don't know what to do. No Hufflepuff has ever amounted to anything, everyone knows that. In fact, I doubt that there has ever been a Hufflepuff Head Boy or Head Girl. We simply aren't good enough.

We've probably never won the Quidditch Cup, either…

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat yelled. And in that moment, I was destroyed.


End file.
